Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 136
Suggestions Stallord vs. Volvagia Yeah, I'm going there. Both of these (overrated) bosses are similar in that they have something to do with skeletons, they breathe fire, and they may even be related (though only in theory). They have to be defeated by breaking a certain part of their body (spine, mask) too. Feel free to tear it apart now! --'DekuStick' '' '' 01:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Honestly, I don't mind this fight. Also, it's really original!needed :P -'Minish Link' 02:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: : Certainly is. --'DekuStick' '' '' 02:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: : Thanks for the proof that it is certainly original. Mentally correct that to not needed -'Minish Link' 02:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : meh. --'BassJapas' 02:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : We haven't had a good fight with either of them in a good long while. As well as that its nice to see some boss vs boss fights in there every now and then and these two bosses were made to fight each other. Oni Link 10:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Stal Lord Fever is deader than disco, Dave. --AuronKaizer ' 11:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: : The thing about this is I have no idea why Stallord would win. In my opinion it wasn't even a good fight and besides, Vovagia looks way cooler and is from OoT >.> -'Minish Link 13:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: : DEADER! THAN! DISCO! DAVE! --AuronKaizer ' 13:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: : Firstly, there's the swarm of users who vote for anything TP related (which isn't ''quite as much of a problem as it used to be, but, yeah). Secondly, people have sworn their unwavering devotion to Lord Stal very openly and very frequently. Thirdly, Stallord has won both of its ToC fights by significant margins, no doubt due to the Lord Stal Cult. Jedimasterlink (talk) 14:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : ^ Jedimasterlink (talk) 14:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : I think its very unlikely that Stallord would win this fight to be honest. Just look at the poll on the front page. Volvagia is beating him by 400 votes and I know I personally wouldn't vote for him. The fight overall is okay. Its a little obvious, but whatever. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Its been a long time since we've had a stallord fight (and by proxy a stallord landslide) so we dont know if that will be the case. We don't want to doom stallord to never getting another fight again and as Joe pointed out he cant be all that uber popular as he used to be if the poll is leaning more towards volvagia. Oni Link 21:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes, we do. It's either that or full-scale fanboy genocide. You want that on your conscience? Didn't think so. --AuronKaizer ' 23:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Volvagia seems to have a nice chance of winning a fight against Stallord and that's really the only complaint I would have had against the fight. - McGillivray227 01:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Both are unreasonably popular, so I think it would be fairly even. -'Isdrak ' 04:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, not a big fan of this, but it's okay. Low neutral The 22:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Bombers Secret Society of Justice vs. Seven Maidens These are both gender exclusive groups. Members in each group try to do good for their respective worlds. Wait. The rules say nothing about listing connections so instead I'm going to present a hypothetical situation on ''why they would be fighting. In an attempt to expand their humanitarian efforts, the Seven Maidens reach out to form a coalition with the Bombers. In response, Jim posts a "NO Girls Allowed" sign above the entrance to the Bombers headquarters. Socked and appalled that the Bombers would be so sexist to the leader of the free world Hyrule, Princess Zelda declares war on the Bombers. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I'd support it if you didn't blatantly steal the idea from Rebecca Black. Wait, I already did? Crap. --AuronKaizer ' 00:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :: : Which seat can I take? --'BassJapas 00:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes. -'Minish Link' 00:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : "WE ARE HEMAN WOMAN HATERS, WE FEED GIRLS TO ALLIGATORS" --'BassJapas' 00:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : What Minish said. --'DekuStick' '' '' 00:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Haha, alright. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Thinking out of the box, I like it. - McGillivray227 01:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Even if it isn't stated in the rules that connections are required, I would prefer a few more. That said, it's fairly decent. -'Isdrak ' 04:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry but I just don't dig it. Oni Link 10:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, this one will do. Creative The 22:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : You know...I think we used to have a paragraph that set up some reason the contestants were fighting. Perhaps when someone who knows how to do this puts this fight in, we could revive that tradition? Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Majora vs. Vaati I have a feeling this is going to be crushed >.< Both are the main antagonists of their respective games and both have a three-form boss fight. Furthermore, both are interacted with minimally throughout their respective games (when I say interacted with Majora, I guess I mean Skull Kid). Both have the ability to curse others, and both are interacted with at the end of their respective games where Link must stop a ritual they are performing (Vaati draining the Light Force from Zelda, Majora bringing the Moon down on Termina). Additionally, both can take possession of others, and both do so to achieve their grand plans. Also, just as a fun fact, Majora's first form is VERY unhumanoid and by its third and final form it is humanoid, and Vaati's first form is very humanoid and his final form is VERY unhumanoid. Fun facts! -'Minish Link' 00:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Wow! I've never seen this one before! --'DekuStick' '' '' 00:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Erm, I'll change it to a support when/if I'm sure it won't win regardless, sound good? This is the extent of my nepotism. --AuronKaizer ' 00:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't know right now. --'BassJapas 00:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I will support to make it harder for AK to switch his vote. Besides that I actually like this fight. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Not a fan of antagonist fights. It's not terrible though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Just seems like a bland fight, in my opinion. - McGillivray227 01:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Pretty good. -'Isdrak ' 04:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : :I was skeptical at first but you got me with the connections. Oni Link 10:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Low neutral. It's okay, but I'm not usually a fan of fights like this (but I would like to have Majora in the Temple of Courage). The 22:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Comments I was going to suggest Gaspra vs Gwonam but we don't have a page for Gaspra. Back to the drawing board. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC)